7th_seafandomcom-20200215-history
Syrneth
Scattered throughout Theah lie the ruins of a society older than man. Humans call them the Syrne or Syrneth. What's Known Who the Syrne were remains a mystery. All that's left of them are their ruins. There appear to have been five different cultures, each with different forms of strange magic. Their artifacts are extremely valuable to different people and groups for different reasons. Locations Syrneth sites have been found in the mountains of Eisen, the Islands of Vodacce, beneath of streets of Charouse (Montaigne's capital city) a well as in parts of Castille, throughout The Empire of the Crescent Moon and islands off the coast of Avalon. Other, smaller, sites can be found around the world. Artifacts While the Syrneth are long gone, some of what they built remains, buried in stone and sand or beneath the waves. Much of these remains are little more than trinkets which, while valuable to collectors, have no interesting properties. However, some artifacts are much more than pottery and sculptures. Some of the artifacts contain strange power unlike any magic known to modern Theah. Examples of such potent relics include: Golden Marble - A golden marble is a somewhat common artifact. If you tap it with your fingernail and take it somewhere else, then drop the marble, it will roll toward the place where you tapped it, stopping at natural barriers which the tapper could not naturally cross. The marble can hold the position indefinitely or be changed with a tap. Green Bracelet - This artifact appears to be a simple band of beads on a string. However, these beads have a special ability to heal the wearer. When invoked, the beads can heal a single wound after which the beads become inactive for a time. Grinning Armband - This golden armband has a silver animal skull embedded into it. When activated, the mouth of the skull opens and a bony hand trailing a silver cord flies out. The hand grasps the first object in its path, acting like a much easier to use grappling hook. Heavy Knife - This strange grey knife weighs more than its size would suggest. In addition to hurting more than a normal knife, the wounds it inflicts take much longer to heal. Mechanical Hand - This hand shaped tool is made of a reddish metal unlike any substance known. When placed on the end of an arm missing a hand, it attaches to the arm acting as a new hand. While no stronger or more dexterous then the original, the hand can heal itself and - if removed - can be reattached. Ornate Glove and Throwing Knife - This silver glove has a hidden knife sheath which contains a blue knife. After the knife strikes a target, it automatically disappears and reappears in the sheath. Reddish Cutlass - This cutlass is made of a reddish metal unlike any substance known. It has the unique ability to copy any attack it has seen before, but must recharge between uses. Shining Belt - This segmented belt - once put on - generates bright white light like a torch. The belt cannot be removed except by the wearer Silvery Box - When you first touch this ornate silver box, it opens. Thereafter, it only opens for you. The box is invulnerable to all damage - not even Dracheneisen can harm it. The box is very small, only 4 inches by 2 inches by 1 inch Tarnished Mug and Tap - This tap and mug look like ordinary versions of such devices. However, when the tap is dug into a barrel and you take a drink of the mug, the contents automatically appear in the cup. The mug never spills, but it can only be used while the tap is in the barrel (you cannot just throw the tap in a lake for infinite water)